


She loved...

by Elelbee



Series: Quotes of Love [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elelbee/pseuds/Elelbee
Summary: This is just a short Drabble based on the quote:"He kissed her cheek and then she knew she could become homesick for people too."I have been having some serious WestAllen feels after starting to rewatch from season 1. Watching those two, I don't understand how some people can see Mr Allen with anyone besides Miss West.





	She loved...

It was safe to say that Iris West loved everything about Barry Allen. 

She loved the way he would always gravitate towards her like she was the world, his world. She loved his smiles (for he had more than one) and his laughs (those too). She loved his voice so low and deep and the eyes that graced her with looks reserved just for her. She loved his thick dark hair and his tall slender frame. She loved his touches, how his hands would always find an excuse to be on her. While in their bed sleeping,his arm would always wrap protectively around her waist or lay possessively over her bum. When they were with their friends he would always stand right by her, his arm slung casually over her shoulders. And those nights when moans and gasps would fill their apartment, she loved the feel of his hands everywhere. So yes, Iris West loved everything about Barry Allen.

But if she had to choose, like really really choose, the thing she loved the most about him were his kisses. Not the quick hello or goodbye kisses at the beginning or end of an ordinary day. Or the slow passionate ones as his hands roamed all over her body. Not even those kisses to her neck that he knew would elicit a sharp intake of breath from her and cause her to tighten her grip on his hair. 

No. 

The kisses she loved the most were the chaste ones he placed on her cheek or to her forehead. She would be cooking his favourite dinner after a particularly long and tiring day and he would come up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist, squeeze her and kiss her gently on the cheek. Or she would be lying half asleep in bed listening out for his arrival on one of his late nights, physically relaxing at the quiet whoosh of his entrance and the soft feel of his lips against her forehead. Only then would she be able to fall asleep. The moments were countless, and she loved every one of them. She loved those kisses because she knew what they meant. 

She knew because she felt it too. 

They meant he'd missed her. They meant that the hours apart were too much for him to bear too. Those kisses reminded her that it was possible to feel homesick without leaving the city she had grown up in. Barry was her home and she was his. And those sweet gentle kisses were a reminder of that. 

Yes Iris West loved everything about Barry Allen. And that was no exaggeration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I sure enjoyed writing it. It's been a slow burn "story" in my head for a few weeks now but watching the show from the beginning spurred me to put "pen to paper," it was more like finger to iPhone. Let me know what yall think. Mwah


End file.
